Jam Dinding!
by Mr. De
Summary: Sang Ayah punya cara tersendiri untuk mendidik putranya yang sudah tak sabar menunggu waktu berbuka.


**Jam Dinding!**

.

.

.

Naruto by 'Masashi Kishimoto'

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang serius memperhatikan jam dinding yang ada di rumahnya. Ia terlihat cemberut, menurutnya jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga bergerak dengan lambat.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, tangan kirinya mengelus bagian perut yang terasa kosong karena memang sejak pagi hingga sekarang dia belum makan apa-apa.

"Hmm masih belum ya?" Ia bergumam sendiri, manik birunya masih setia memandangi jam dinding yang jarum panjangnya kini sudah mulai bergerak ke angka 12.

.

.

"Ayah, maghribnya jam berapa?" Tanya anak itu pada Ayahnya yang tampak sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku.

"Emm, sekitar jam 6! Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab sang Ayah tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ini masih jam 3, berarti masih kurang tiga jam lagi!?, Astaga lama sekali- _ttebasa_! Padahal aku kan sudah lapar... Aaargghh!"

Kalimat sarat frustasi yang terdengar dari bibir putranya berhasil menarik perhatian pria tersebut, Ia pun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja lalu kemudian menghampiri sang putra yang kini tampak makin cemberut.

"Jangan bilang begitu, kamu harus bersabar Boruto! Apa kamu lupa? Melatih kesabaran termasuk salah satu hikmah puasa loh!" Ucap Sang Ayah sembari mengelus pelan surai pirang milik putranya.

"Coba lihat Himawari, dia lebih suka membantu Ibu di dapur dari pada mengeluh tentang waktu, harusnya kamu bisa mencontohnya, kamu pasti tidak ingin kalah dari adik mu kan?" Boruto hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan apa yang di katakan Ayahnya.

Bocah itu kembali menghadap ke arah jam dinding, Ia memperhatikan dengan teliti, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Hmm Ayah, memangnya maghrib itu harus jam 6 ya?"

Sang Ayah pun mengerung heran, "Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"Kalau maghribnya harus jam 6, aku jadi punya ide Ayah!"

"Ide? Ide apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita putar saja jamnya menjadi jam 6? Dengan begitu kita bisa berbuka puasa lebih cepat!"

Sang Ayah tertawa geli mendengar ide yang di ungkapkan putranya. Sebisa mungkin beliau coba untuk memaklumi, putranya masih kecil wajar jika dia belum begitu mengerti.

"Hehe iya-iya baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan!"

Bocah itu tersenyum senang mendapat persetujuan dari Sang Ayah, dengan penuh semangat Boruto berlari mengambil kursi yang ada di dapur, kemudian Ia menaiki kursi tersebut supaya bisa meraih jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Tanpa ragu lagi Boruto segera memutar jam dinding itu ke arah jam 6.

"Yey sudah jam 6 Ayah! Sudah boleh berbuka kan?" Ucap Boruto sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Namun seketika senyum Boruto memudar saat Sang Ayah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih belum! Jam di dapur, di kamar Ayah dan di kamar kamu, sudah kamu putar belum?"

"Belum, memangnya harus di putar juga ya?"

"Iya kalau ingin berbuka semua jamnya kan harus sama!"

Boruto mengangguk paham, tanpa membuang waktu Ia segera bergegas menuju dapur. Disana ada Ibu dan Adiknya, mereka pun di buat heran dengan tingkah Boruto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur lalu mengambil jam.

"Kakak jamnya mau di bawa kemana?" Bocah itu mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada apa yang dia lakukan.

Sang Ibu yang melihat sikap Boruto lantas mendekati bocah itu.

"Boruto, kamu sedang apa sayang?" Tanya Ibunya dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang memutar jamnya menjadi jam 6 Ibu, kata Ayah kalau ingin berbuka lebih cepat semua jamnya harus sama!" Jawab Boruto sembari sibuk memutar jarum jam.

Sang Ibu menatap ke arah Ayahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, namun pria itu hanya memberi isyarat pada sang istri untuk tenang dan membiarkan Boruto melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Setelah dari dapur, Boruto bergerak menuju kamar Orang tuanya, sama seperti tadi, Boruto mengambil jam lalu memutarnya ke arah jam 6. Hal itupun juga dia lakukan terhadap jam yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

"Huft.. Akhirnya selesai!" Gumam Boruto sambil membasuh keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

Kemudian Ia berlari menghampiri Sang Ayah yang masih berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ayah jamnya sudah aku putar semua menjadi jam 6, jadi kita sudah boleh berbuka kan?"

"Hmm bagus! Tapi maaf, kita masih belum boleh berbuka nak!"

"Eh kenapa?" Tanya Boruto yang tampak kecewa dengan jawaban yang baru saja di berikan Ayahnya. "Jamnya kan sudah aku putar semua Ayah, kenapa masih belum boleh?"

"Jam tetangga-tetangga dan jam di masjid, sudah kamu putar belum?"

"Eh tunggu, kenapa harus sampai ke jam tetangga dan jam masjid juga?" Tanya Boruto dengan wajah yang tampak bingung.

"Kan tadi Ayah sudah bilang, kalau ingin berbuka semua jamnya harus sama. Itu berarti jam di rumah, jam tetangga, jam di masjid, jam yang ada di seluruh wilayah perumahan dan jam yang ada di semua kota konoha, semuanya juga harus sama."

"Hah jam di seluruh konoha?"

Boruto sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Ayahnya. "Apa itu artinya aku harus mengitari konoha hanya untuk memutar jam?" Sang Ayah mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Yang benar saja, aku bisa capek dong Ayah?!"

Sang Ayah kembali tersenyum, beliau kemudian mendekati Boruto.

"Makanya, kamu bisa memilih, mau repot-repot berkeliling kota hanya untuk memutar jam, atau bersantai di rumah sambil menunggu waktu maghrib yang sebenarnya tiba?"

Boruto terdiam, Ia coba mempertimbangkan pilihan yang di berikan Ayahnya.

"Huft, ya sudahlah dari pada harus repot lebih baik aku menunggu saja deh!" Ucap Boruto sembari berjalan gontai menuju kasur lipat yang ada di depan televisi, Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar disana.

Ayahnya terkikik pelan melihat Boruto yang kelelahan hanya karena memutar jam dinding yang ada di rumah. Pria itu tau bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk mendidik putra kesayangannya, ya memang sedikit ada unsur jahil tapi meski begitu beliau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjahili putranya, sekali lagi Ia hanya ingin mendidik.

Beliau duduk di samping putranya yang sudah tertidur pulas sembari mengelus pelan rambut sang putra. _'Hmm, setelah ini dia pasti tidak akan lagi mengeluh tentang waktu!'_

 _*_ Cup

Gumam beliau dalam hati sambil memberi kecupan singkat di pipi putranya.

.

.

_END_

.

.

.

AN: Ide cerita ini saya dapat dari sebuah blog, maaf ya kalau terkesan mainstream dan kurang bagus. Berminat kasih review? Monggo!


End file.
